


The perfect pairing no one thought of

by socopotactico



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drag Race, Fluff, Love, M/M, alternate universe where Branjie never happend, magic challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: Silky has beef with everyone, well, not the dream girls. Everything was fine until her and Vanessa come to a disagreement and when they asked A’Keria to pick a side, some feelings are brought up.





	The perfect pairing no one thought of

**Author's Note:**

> In this alternate universe, Brooke and Vanessa never dated. This takes place after the magic challenge. (Contains spoilers for that episode)
> 
> I still love Branjie but I really wanted to pair Vanessa with someone else for once, hope you’ll enjoy :)

«It’s your fault if our team failed. You were the captain!» Silky keeps yelling at Vanessa.

 

«I wasn’t the one that wanted to improv»

 

«But you were the captain!!»

 

Akeria hates seeing her two friends fighting. It was horrible to see their group falling apart like that, she knew she couldn’t get involved because loosing either of them would be tragic for her. Especially Vanessa, if she were to loose her, god she didn’t know what she would do. A’Keria never wanted to admit that cause it could ruin their friendship if anyone found out, but she love Vanessa, in a more than friendly way. Every time the little latina queen opened her mouth she fell in love a little more and every time shesaw her cry, her heart broke a little more. But she could never tell anyone. She’s been pretty great with hiding her feelings so far, but how long can she hide it when they are together all the time in the competition?

 

A’Keria wasn’t even listening to them fight anymore, she was hooked on Vanessa, the way she moved her hair behind her shoulder and kept looking down like she felt bad for making her friend mad.

 

«A’Keria Chanel Davenport?!?»

 

«huh?» she said taken by surprise

 

«Who’s side are you on? Mine or her’s?» Silky asked giving a cold glance at Vanessa

 

«Guys, we shouldn’t fight, we’re the dream girls remember?»

 

«not anymore seems like» Vanessa said looking guilty.

 

«I-I don’t want to deal with that, guys. You two are my friends»

 

«So it’s no ones fault we sucked so badly?» asked Silky.

 

«it’s all of our faults?» she tried to convince them but failed.

 

«It’s Vanessa’s!»

 

«It’s Silky’s!»

 

She had about enough of this little childish drama and wasn’t just going to let their friendship crash before her eyes.

 

«Listen. I’m not going to take sides because I love you both! I can’t choose between my friend and my.... ummm.... other friend.»

 

«hold on A’Keria» Vanjie said,

«What did that pause meant? Do you not think of me as your friend?»

 

«No, it’s not that, I swear»

 

«It’s just that she’s closer with me» Silky added up.

 

A’Keria never played favorite and when Silky said such a thing, it made her blood boil in rage. She answered back in a more pointed tone

 

«Silky, I love you you’re my friend. One of my best friends, and Vanessa, you are a great friend but it’s just not the same» she needed to watch her words to not spill any tea, but it just seemed to hurt Vanessa even more.

 

«I get it, I’mjust gonna leave. I need some air» Vanessa said getting up from her chair. Her voice was so low it didn’t even sound like herself. Normally so loud but she was too hurt to talk.

 

«Vanessa wait!» A’Keria yelled at her as the other girl stopped to look into her eyes. 

 

«... I wasn’t expecting that from you that’s all. I thought we had something» she said on the verge of tears.

 

«Vanessa. It’s hard to be standing there. Seeing you and Silky not get along and asking me to pick a side. And I’m tired of hiding my feelings anymore because all I do is make everything so much worse!»

 

«What do you mean?»

 

«I love you Vanessa! I’ve loved you since I first saw you in person, you gave something that just caught my eye and I’ve tried to hide it for so long. I don’t wanna loose you for something stupid»

 

Vanessa looked shooked from what A’Keria just told her.

«I-I need some air» she said running off. This was too much for Vanessa to handle. If only a A’Keria knew what was going through her head at that moment.

 

-

 

Later that night. A’Keria was sitting outside on the edge of her bed. She couldn’t believe how bad she messed up.

Vanessa has been avoiding her for the rest of the day. How could she blame her? It was a hard pill to swallow, she wouldn’t be surprised if Vanessa never even wanted to talk to her again.

 

She heard three little knocks on the door. That usually means one of the workers brought her something she asked for, but she didn’t ordered anything tonight

« wrong room».

It happened a few times before, the guys keep messing up their room numbers.

 

«A’Keria? I’ve been looking everywhere for you... open up please?» Vanessa asked through the door.

 

«Vanessa?» she said when she opened the door to look at her, she was wearing a T-shirt and shorts, no makeup and messy hair.

«It’s 3 AM what are you going here at this time?»

 

«I couldn’t sleep, I kept thinking about you and what you said. I took a chance and tried to find your room hoping you would be awake»

 

«Well. I am, I couldn’t sleep either, thinking of how badly I screwed up»

 

Footsteps were coming their way, probably a guard heard them talking and they shouldn’t.

«Vanessa, I think you should come inside before we get caught»

 

She didn’t have her time to answer. A’Keria pulled her inside as quick as she could. She closer the door behind her slowly to try not to make any sound. As soon as A’keria turned around, she was so close to the other queen, she didn’t even realize what was happening when Vanessa pulled her closer, got on tiptoe to reach her height and kissed her lips. Akeria kisses her back, it felt wonderful to finally lock her lips with the one she’s been dreaming about for weeks. She held the little queen in her arms like she was holding the most precious diamond in the world, and to her, that’s what Vanessa meant. She slowly pulled away and asked her

 

«Is this real?»

 

«I hope it is cause if it’s a dream I never want to wake up»

 

«But Vanessa. I don’t get it.... you liked me all along?»

 

«Of course I did A’keria. Everyone knew that... except you»

 

«And Silky?»

 

«I talked to her, we’re cool. Don’t worry bout that»

 

«Are we going to tell the others about us?» she said looking at Vanessa. She hoped that they were serious enough to even be a thing.

 

«We’ll figure this out tomorrow baby. It’s getting pretty late and I’m tired»

 

«Nessa?»

 

«Yes Keria? »

 

«You could... you know...stay here tonight. If you want to?»

 

«I would love to but... we’d probably get in trouble, what is someone catches us?»

 

«With all the people in those halls in the morning, I doubt anyone will notice that you’re not in the right room baby»

 

«Then I might as well stay with you»

 

A’Keria was so happy in that moment. She wanted to spend every second with Vanessa. When she saw her lip sync she was so scared that it was the last time she would see her for a long time. She didn’t want to waste any moment they could spend together.

 

They never knew when it would end,but when they are together, it’s like nothing else matters.


End file.
